


The study of Vampire Cultural Research &  Male psychology in East Asia

by rowlet777



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M, 不想制造这个污秽的cptag, 东亚男优良传统, 崆峒笑话, 这里真正涉及的贴贴我打出来都嫌脏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777
Summary: 铁杆直男才能理解那种恶心基佬在你面前卿卿我我的恐惧。——《吸血鬼文化考察和东亚男性心理研究》
Kudos: 4





	The study of Vampire Cultural Research &  Male psychology in East Asia

红渡切断通话，对同桌餐客随口提了一句。“等下，太牙哥哥会过来…他可能直接会把我接走呢。”

“你们感情真好。”麻生惠羡慕地说。“你哥哥虽然是个不讨人喜欢的家伙，但他对你是真的好。不过…他是不是太过于依赖你了？我很少见到已经成年的兄弟，彼此这么如胶似漆。”

“有么？”登太牙抱着头盔走进了咖啡店Mald'amour。“我只是顺路探望下好久不见的弟弟。小渡，今天感觉如何？”

“哥哥，我的状态非常棒呢。看起来哥哥也很开心，工作那边还顺利吗？”

“明明你刚刚提过，他和你昨天还在一起吃饭呢…”小惠小声地嘀咕着。但是小渡已经接过了太牙的头盔，像一只狗狗一样柔顺地让太牙抚摸他的头发。

两个人之间的气氛，粘稠甜腻地让其他人难以插进去说点什么，就算是有着孪生弟弟的小惠，也几乎有点看不下去这对成年之后才相认的异父兄弟的奇妙相处方式。

“这里的老板不在吗？”太牙坐下后，很自然地把小渡抱到了自己的腿上——但他们兄弟之间那理所应当的样子让其他人瘪回了那吐槽的话语。小惠一边催眠自己很快就能习惯，一边随口回答。“暂时有事情出去了。大概是和岛先生有约？”

因为老板木户先生不在，他们的咖啡都换成了袋装红茶。襟立健吾的马克杯上还贴着之前他们演奏时宣传的制作的贴纸。

太牙露出了一副有些厌恶的，一言难尽的表情。“……”

想到了fangire和蓝天至上会之间的恩怨，再加上登太牙不怎么愉快的童年经历，小渡有些担忧难过地看着哥哥。“还是没有办法和岛先生和解吗？我们现在明明正在共同努力和解人和fangire之间的关系呢……”

“小渡，现在替代生命能源的研究已经有眉目了。为了让你能够自由的活下去，我什么都会做的——我们和岛已经约定了互不干涉，你就不要胡思乱想了。”

“但是，哥哥还是很不喜欢岛先生的样子，甚至连同木户店长也……”

“……即使到现在，我也不能说自己不讨厌岛先生，”太牙闭上了眼。“喜恶是从小就决定的事情，那时候，我除了憎恨他，还有一些，反胃，恶心的感觉。哪怕现在已经没有恨意了，但是恶心的感觉……单看岛先生无妨，但是他和他的好友的关系，我真的很难宽容大度的接受。所处社会的教育，外加上本身fangire就会更多的重视礼仪和传承……岛先生，和他的好友木户先生，让我从小看到了很多社会的丑恶面。”

“？？？”在座三人均是瞪大眼睛竖起耳朵。“难道……他们在私下里做什么坏事？”健吾跃跃欲试地问。

“简单来说，我恐同。”太牙淡淡地说。“所以岛先生和木户先生看得我从小眼睛疼。”

噗——

小惠一口红茶凌空而出，喷了健吾一脸。

“就这？就这？”她忍不住激烈的吐槽起来。“你还有脸说自己恐同？你这个、这个、……”她指着贴在太牙腿上的小渡的屁股，但对着小渡无辜的水汪汪大眼，过于露骨的话实在是说不出口。就把手指挪到了太牙的外套上。“你穿的这个粉色就很homo好吗？”

“你的意思是，我看着很像gay？”太牙面色不虞地说道。

你不就是吗？？？小惠和健吾在心里大喊道。

“诶……”小渡的屁股虚抬了起来，尴尬地望向太牙。 “我是不是应该先坐到别的地方，以免造成更多误会……”

“惠桑，我是不清楚是什么原因让作为小渡朋友的你，对我产生如此偏见。如果小渡有一个性取向不正常的兄长，那对他也是一种羞辱。我的取向非常正常健康，而且确实有过未婚妻的存在，这点小渡可以作证。”太牙带着些怒火地训斥道。“我猜，你是看了太多的吸血鬼创作，才会有这种根深蒂固的误会吧？”

“吸血鬼？这…怎么和虚构的怪物形象扯到一起去了。”

登太牙冷笑一声。“很简单，因为吸血鬼本就是人类参考fangire创造出来的。而且很明显的……以美丽又神秘的超然存在，反映出人类创作者的异常性取向隐喻，借此来污蔑fangire的形象。”

惠的眼皮弹了弹，小渡捂住了嘴巴……而健吾……健吾无奈地看着蹲在柜台旁的布鲁诺，感觉自己要被之后的长篇大论拴住脖子。

“1872年的《卡蜜拉》（Carmila）描写了一对女同性恋堕落的故事。法钮让女吸血鬼在夜间进入人类少女的闺房，抚摸和开发她的身体。这种太过明显的性暗示，显然和fangire的食欲无关，而表达的是对另一种本能的渴望。那些吸血鬼电影里遮遮掩掩的提到脖子，接吻，其实就是导演们无法正常发泄的畸形性欲——fangire从不惧怕阳光也不害怕十字架，但是为什么最早的一版的《德古拉》里要为吸血鬼加上这些额外的弱点？”

小惠嫌弃盯着他，摇头耸肩，她并不在乎答案。

“夜晚是性的暗示，而同性恋在基督教里被明令禁止。”公布了正确答案之后，太牙目光炯炯地望着他们。“所以，你们不用在因为这些固化的印象担心我，我的臣民，和我最乖巧的弟弟有什么异常取向。作为一个道德观很保守的日本公民，短期内，我不会支持，更是永远不会成为同性恋的。”

“——你说的这些谁懂啊！更何况，根本不是因为这个原因、真的、好恶心啊——！”

小惠大叫道。“只是你单纯粘着你弟弟让人看得不爽，没有那么多有的没的的理由！”

“……？”太牙一脸‘你到底在想什么我为什么不明白你的意思’，小渡趁着这个机会拉了拉他的袖子。“哥哥，呃，我有个问题……”

“在kivat过去给我讲的睡前故事里，提到过的瓦拉几亚大公弗拉德三世，他，他到底是创造出来的吸血鬼，还是真的fangire？kivat告诉我，不听话早睡的话弗拉德三世大人会半夜过来给我念他的战场实录的……”

太牙犹豫了片刻，叹了口气。“小渡……为什么，你还是不愿意相信我们都是直的呢？”

“呃？”

“弗拉德三世确实是我们光荣的先祖，但传说中有抹黑的元素，他是把那500个土耳其人从下颌骨的位置钉穿的，而非那些污蔑他是同性恋谣传的，从屁股里钉进去的……”

惠的嗓子里挤出一声反胃的呻吟。

“我宁可小渡的哥哥是个同性恋，而不是恐同的变态……”

“而且他早就死的透彻，不会复活了。”

小渡终于松了口气。他又纠结地举起手。“如果哥哥那么讨厌同性恋，为什么又会说岛先生和店长是那种关系呢？”

“因为我不是瞎子，”太牙不虞地说道。“我是看够了，别告诉我，你们不记得了。”

“正式如此啊。”追随着太牙的使魔，KivatⅡ飞出来赞同。“忘掉的人，打开第二集自己去复习kora！”

“就算你再怎么说，玩这种过期的声优梗也是没人会笑的……”周遭人一脸蛋疼地小声嘀咕着。

一脸困惑小渡将手指缠成了麻花状。“岛先生和店长…是这样？”他又换了一种缠法。“还是这样？”

“停，够了，小渡不要摆了！！！这个店已经脏了！”小惠大叫道。“你哥哥都要吐了！你再示意的话我也要吐了！”

“——虽然但是，仔细想想看店长和会长的相处画面，那确实……辣眼睛。”

送走了小渡和他麻烦事多的哥哥，小惠和健吾趴在桌子上，动都不想动。

“你还敢想？”小惠瞪着他。“就算调侃，也好歹找个可爱点的调侃对象吧！我会拿登太牙开涮那是因为他长得起码还可以上He●●vers●●●，过去多年的风干大叔根本就不该出现哪怕只是在开玩笑里！”

“大叔？你在说什么呢麻生？”

又来了，小惠太阳穴在跳。比登太牙还要麻烦事多的人来了。

“师傅？”健吾打了个招呼。“大叔不是在说你，我们在讨论店长，还有岛会长的事情……”

正准备坐下的名护突然起身，从吧台后面找出了一瓶空气清新剂，对着两人的脸一顿狂喷。

“这个话题污染了空气，”他平静地说。“不要造口业了，你们就不能想点干干净净的，利于社会发展的事情吗？”

“我们还什么都没说呢！”小惠呛得流眼泪。“你在搞什么飞机啊名护！”

“在我真正吐出来之前快点停止这种恶心的话题！你们想泄露秘密让他们去坐牢吗！虽然我本人很尊敬会长，但这种事情至少要判刑十年以上才不会有伤风化！”

“……”小惠感觉自己头痛欲裂。“名护？你在说什么？”

“非得要我说出来吗？麻生你确定要我去警局通缉他们？”

“通缉个屁啊！难道以他们是Homo把他们抓起来？”

“难道这理由还不够？”

“一个标准的大和男儿，是不可能不恐同的！”

名护拍案道。

fin.


End file.
